Reborn
by Anna Shortman
Summary: Había decidido dejar de esperar que Arnold correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero como tantas veces antes decidió ayudarle en este nuevo reto... que los llevará a confines donde la renuencia de Helga estará a prueba, y donde Arnold tal vez pueda notar lo que se esconde debajo de esa barrera de hostilidad. H/A.
1. El ensayo

"Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados. Los derechos son de nickelodeon y Craig Barlett. "

Para José, quién trajo la mejor historia para mi

**1**

**El ensayo **

- Miriam, ¿dónde está mi suéter?

- ¿El qué, querida?

- El suéter, Miriam, el único que tengo. Estaba colgado en el perchero, ¿dónde está?

Su madre se llevó una mano a los labios, y Helga supo antes de que lo dijera. Sí, claro, siempre era lo mismo. La conocía bien.

- Creo que lo empaqué en la maleta de Olga por accidente.

Su hermana menor se había ido el día anterior a ejercer a Suiza, y su madre le había ayudado a empacar, Helga le había advertido que dejar que Miriam le ayudara era tener que revisar su maleta dos veces, quien sabe que cosas le metería.

Murmuró una palabrota por lo bajo y se marchó. Estaba cansada de lo mismo todo los días, de ser la sombra de Olga, "la niña" como le decía Bob al no recordar nunca su nombre, ser incapaz de nombrarla. ¿Es que siempre sería así? ¿Siempre sería la segunda para ellos?

Hoy hacía un frío de los mil demonios y no tenía suéter. Muchas gracias, Miriam.

Veía su propio aliento salir de su boca convertido en vaho, sentía entumecérsele los brazos; había cambiado su vestido rosa por unos jeans rotos por las rodillas, pero conservaba su lazo que ocultaba bajo una gorrita café de tela, y su blusa rosa, hasta sus zapatillas eran rosas. Pudieran muchos esperar que al crecer ella cambiaría su carácter ácido pero esto no era así. Los que la conocían sabían lo beligerante y perspicaz que era. Lo mordaz que era su lengua, su cinismo. Pero todo era una fachada que ella se erguió con el pasar de los años. La vida la había curtido.

Guardándose lo mejor por dentro. Guardándose lo mejor de ella para aquél que pudiera acceder a su corazón. Solo había dos personas que habían entrado en su corazón, y una de ellas ni siquiera sabía que habitaba en él.

No había siquiera recorrido tres cuadras cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¡Cielos santo, Helga!

Como siempre, Phoebe caída del cielo.

Su mejor amiga venía detrás de ella, enfundada en una chamarra café. En su rostro podía leerse la preocupación y la confusión, como si de una madre se tratase.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Vas a pescar una pulmonía!

- Cálmate, Phoebe, te va a dar una apoplejía. Miriam mandó a Suiza mi único suéter, ¿podrías prestarme uno?

La joven oriental empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, y sacó un suéter color lavanda. Helga se imaginó si tenía también un mapa en ese bolso.

- ¿Cargas con otro suéter en tu mochila?

- Algo así imaginé que podía suceder. – dijo sin más explicaciones y se puso a andar, la rubia le siguió el paso.

- Serás una buena madre, Phoebe, eres toda cuidados. Pero si me dices que será con el cepillo barato nos podemos ir despidiendo de nuestra amistad. – bromeó ella con malicia, al ver que un sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la chica.

Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Phoebe le confesó que salía con Gerald, no era algo que la sorprendiera mucho, se notaba que entre esos dos había algo más que química. Lo sabía porque tuvo la misma mirada que su mejor amiga hacía tanto tiempo. Esa mirada de amor ingenuo, del amor optimista.

No es como si hubiera dejado morir al suyo pero lo dejó en un lugar profundo en su ser, no podía ser como cuando tenía nueve años, donde siempre vivía en la ensoñación propia del enamoramiento. Ahora veía tan lejano a Arnold, tan lejano como cuando le conoció.

Ella nunca había vuelto a tocar el tema con él, ese beso espontáneo en el techo de Industrias Futuro, esa confesión desesperada en medio de la lluvia y un acto heroico, diablos, hasta parecía sacado de una novela de esas que le encantan a Olga.

¿Qué le había sucedido a esa criatura enamorada? A veces la extrañaba, ese torbellino de sentimientos que sentía por el chico de la sombrilla.

Había dejado de escribir, había dejado el relicario y sus esperanzas en un baúl, había crecido y ya era tarde para el amor. Su mal humor al contrario, parecía haber ganado la batalla de su ser.

Por el contrario, no es como si Arnold dejara de importarle. Desde que Phoebe sale con el cepillo barato, se enteró de tantas cosas que de otra forma no le hubiera sido posible a estas alturas de la adolescencia, a estas alturas del desamor.

Arnold había encontrado el diario de sus padres cuando tenían nueve años. Tenía esperanzas respecto a ese tema, él pensaba que ellos vivían aún, que solo estaban atrapados en algún lugar de la selva indómita. Intentó por todos los medios ir a San Lorenzo, pero todo fue en vano. Arnold no era un muchacho que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, ella sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que era, lo valiente y decidido que era. Una vez que una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Pero hay veces, que la realidad y la vida pueden más que los sueños y deseos de un niño. Pasaron los años y finalmente Arnold Shortman perdió la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres.

Hasta ese día frío de octubre.

- Rayos, Simmons ya está dentro.

El día en que el Sr. Simmons anunció que el ganador del ensayo de poesía ganaría un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo que elija.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Poesía?

Los murmullos generales invadieron el aula unos parecían complacientes y otros parecían de decepción. Nadie escribía poesía. ¿Cómo diablos ganarían un premio cuando el concurso era tan imposible? Pero entre esos murmullos había un joven que guardaba silencio, pensando en las posibilidades de esto.

En la esperanza que le ofrecía Simmons.

- ¿Poesía? Esas son cosas de mujeres – se quejó Harold.

- ¿Por qué no mejor escribir sobre aventuras o una historia de miedo? – le segundó Sid.

- La poesía no sólo es cosa de las mujeres, Harold. Hay más en la vida que la poesía romántica, puede ser un pensamiento, una idea incluso la naturaleza. En cada cosa hay poesía.

- Ja! Harold no reconocería la poesía ni aunque esta le mordiera el culo.

- Cierra el pico, Pataki. – replicó Harold.

- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú mismo? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Simmons trataba de calmar los ánimos cuando Arnold miró a Gerald, no necesitó palabras, vio el nacimiento de otra idea loca de su mejor amigo. La esperanza parecía que no había muerto después de todo.

- Ehm… viejo, ¿Qué estás pensando?

Y entonces vio la mano de su mejor amigo alzarse, decidida.

- ¿Señor Simmons, con cualquier parte del mundo se refiere a…cualquiera?

Helga dejó a Harold hablando solo cuando escuchó al rubio hablar. No podía evitar hacerlo había algo que se negaba a dejar a un lado su amor de la infancia. Lo miró cuanto quiso, dado que nadie se daba cuenta. La esperanza ardía en sus ojos, Helga podía verlo. ¿Desde cuándo Arnold estaba interesado en la poesía?

- Así es.

- ¿Centroamérica?

- Es posible.

- Más concretamente….¿San Lorenzo?

Hubo un silencio. Nadie tenía una puta idea de donde era San Lorenzo, pero solo para tres personas aparte del propio Arnold sabían que significaba esto.

Helga lo entendió todo. Esa esperanza en sus ojos, esa actitud que tomaba cuando estaba decidido a algo. Simmons le había dado alas a su necesidad.

- Claro, Arnold. De hecho, el director Wartz tenía planeado sugerirle ese destino al ganador, él tiene conocidos allá.

_Oh, por DIOS._

Saludos!

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada. Así que espero esté bien este comienzo. Primero que nada, si lo sé, han pasado unos años y se supone Simmons no debería ser su maestro, pero ooh que diablos, es divertido ese personaje y no me gusta eso de andar inventando personajes que no existen, solo los personajes de San Lorenzo si podría inventarlos, ya que deberían haber salido en TJM y esto no sucedió.

Si, así es. Esto será mi versión de TJM.

No me gusta el OoC, así que me apegaré lo más posible a sus personalidades, aunque ya no tienen nueve años.

Sin mantecado probablemente tenga un anexo, pero creo que me concentraré un poco más en esta historia. Así que paciencia.

Lo juro, trataré de actualizar cada semana, específicamente cada domingo, ya que es mi único día "libre" dado que tengo la facultad.

¿Por qué "Reborn"? Porque Helga a dejado a un lado su amor por Arnold, sus esperanzas para con él, pero tal vez esta sea una oportunidad de hacer renacer su historia.

Creo que eso es todo, se despide

Anna Shortman


	2. La necesidad de él

**2**

**La necesidad de él**

Era tan difícil. Había pensado que podría haber sido como las anteriores veces, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Había vivido muchas aventuras en su infancia, había tratado de alcanzar metas que para muchos parecían imposibles. Y a todo pronóstico había logrado cada una de ellas. Había salvado a una tortuga anciana del cautiverio, impidió que el viejo Pete fuera derribado, había salvado el vecindario de una muy cercana desaparición, había devuelto al señor Hyun a su hija que hacía tantos años no veía. Había hecho cosas grandes y pequeñas alguna vez, pero nunca solo. Siempre estuvo ahí alguien siempre con él, apoyándole en su empresa idealista.

Esta era la única cosa que deseaba realizar solo. Era algo que solo le concernía a él. Algo tan íntimo como su ser mismo. Sólo él y su corazón lo entendían. Era demasiado personal.

Pero parecía tan difícil. Nunca había escrito nada en su vida, y necesitaba desesperadamente una idea. Su bote estaba hasta el tope y las últimas bolas de papel yacían fuera de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a su cien aun con su bolígrafo entre sus dedos, tratando en vano de ver algo que no nacía de él. Estaba tan desesperado por una sola frase, una sola, para poder desencadenar las demás. Pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Por un momento de debilidad miró sus libros, pensando en la posibilidad de un "préstamo" pero entonces desechó la idea. Si lo descubrían haciendo trampa podría ser que ese premio estuviera más lejos de sus manos que nunca. Además, él era demasiado moralista para eso. Ganar un premio haciendo trama, eso era caer bajo. Y no era correcto.

Dejó su bolígrafo en el escritorio, y suspiró profundo. Estaba empezando a abandonar sus esperanzas junto con el aire que exhalaba.

Entonces, oyó los golpes en la puerta.

VVVV

- Sólo a ti se te antojaría un helado con este clima.

- Son mis anginas, Redmond, cierra la boca y déjame disfrutar de el.

- Estuve tentado a pedirle al heladero que me diera de fresa…- ella le mandó una mirada de reproche. – Oh, vamos, estoy bromeando…aún así pudimos haberlo tomado en tu casa,...o en la de Phoebe. – le sugería entre líneas, pero sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- Me dio la gana estar afuera, además no tengo ganas de encontrarme con el idiota de su novio.

- ¿Te refieres a Gerald?

- Brillante deducción. – el joven iba a replicar, pero sabía era en vano. Él sabía que algo le sucedía, estaba nerviosa. Lo notaba en su voz, lo notaba por la forma en que miraba la casa de frente.

Los dos comían helado en un pórtico, estratégicamente frente a Sunset Arms. Alan Redmond no era estúpido, sabía que había una razón para estar ahí y esto era lo que ponía nerviosa a Helga Pataki. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de frecuentar esta casa, sentarse cerca o hablar de ella.

- Oí acerca del concurso literario. – soltó al aire el joven, esperando que ella picara.

- Un método más que tiene el sistema para hacer a la juventud que exprese sus miedos internos – expresó sin tapujos. – Estoy segura que nadie escribirá nada remotamente significante.

- ¿No crees que sepan manejar lo que significa escribir desde las entrañas del ser?

- No creo. Sé, que esto es una pérdida de tiempo…- le dio el primer mordisco a su cono, ignorando por donde iba el castaño.

- Escuché que Arnold estaba muy interesado en el concurso.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó que ella había dudado.

- ¿Tienes un punto?

- Que no estaríamos aquí congelándonos el trasero, frente a Sunset Arms, hogar de tu viejo y cursi amor de infancia si no hubiera algo en el trasfondo que no quieres que sepa, dulzura.

Miró al chico con el ceño fruncido, había mordido el anzuelo.

- ¿Estás insinuando que te invite un helado…- el joven la miró sarcásticamente. - bueno, que te pedí me acompañaras a comer un helado, solo como excusa para estar frente a la casa del cabeza de balón? ….Un momento, ¿me llamaste dulzura?

El rostro sonrosado y molesto de Helga era todo un poema, Alan soltó una carcajada, la había tomado desprevenida.

- Cielos, de verdad estas nerviosa, ¿no?

- ¿Acaso debo tener excusa para venir a sentarme frente a la casa del mequetrefe ese? - de dos a tres mordiscos se terminó su cono, parecía molesta.

Tiró los papeles manchados de vainilla en un cesto de la banqueta, metió sus manos en el bolsillo para calentarlos y para sentir que hacía algo. Si había dado en el clavo, estaba nerviosa. Condenadamente nerviosa. _Maldito Redmond con su maldito psicoanálisis. _

- No lo sé, dime tú. – dijo él ligeramente parando de reír.

Ella caminó delante del chico y desde donde estaba pudo ver la ventana de Arnold que daba a la escalera de incendios. Se mordió el labio, pensando si esto no era en contra de lo que se había propuesto a hacer desde un principio.

Se imaginó al rubio sentado en su escritorio y con una hoja en blanco delante de él, retándolo, instigándole a que escribiera sobre ella. Palabras que lo acercarían a su destino, que lo acercarían más a las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Suspiró largo y profundo.

- Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

- Y yo estaré aquí, riéndome de tu desgracia, como buen amigo que soy.

- Púdrete, Redmond.

VVVVV

Dudó un poco antes de tocar la puerta. Había irrumpido en esta casa tantas veces, de tantas maneras, inclusive había tocado esa puerta con un disfraz y un bigote falso. Pero era la primera vez que iba de ella misma.

Esto de ser buena samaritana era una tortura.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al abuelo de Arnold, Phil.

- Ehm….Hola. Soy Helga, una compañera del cabez..de ehm, de Arnold. – soltó lo que pareció una risa y una tos a la vez.

- Hola, creo que te recuerdo, eres la hija de Bob Pataki – dijo con esa manera sencilla y personal de hablar. – Entra muchacha que hace frío.

Ella sentía que se le cerraba detrás de ella su última oportunidad de arrepentirse. Entonces vio a la abuela pasar por la sala, vestida de traje de combate y un matamoscas, en una actitud de sigilo que cualquier veterano de Vietnam envidiaría.

- ¡Oh, pero si es Helena! – dijo ella aproximándose a la joven. – ¿Has venido a ver a Kimba?

- Su nombre es Helga, no Helena, vieja testaruda.

- Ella es Helena y viene en una misión secreta – replicó ella como si fuera evidente.

Helga miró primero a Phil y luego a Gertie. Menuda casa de locos.

- Ehm…si se refiere a su nieto, si.

- Oh, sí querida. – Phil se llevó una mano a la coronilla, recordando el por qué estaba la chica ahí. - Subiendo y a tu izquierda, en el pasillo verás las escaleras.

- Si, lo recuerdo..- dijo sin pensar ella, restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ehm, que sí, estoy de acuerdo. – volvió a soltar esa risilla nerviosa, ¿cuál era su problema? Como si no hubiera estado antes en esa casa.

_Pero esta vez era diferente. _

Subió por las escaleras al segundo piso, con el pulso acelerado. Estaba nerviosa pero pensaba que no tenía por qué, lo de Arnold era historia vieja.

Vio las escaleras a lo lejos, aguardándole. Como el patíbulo espera al juzgado. Pero si se acercaba lo suficiente lo único ejecutado sería su reputación y su voluntad.

Se acercó a las escaleras con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, y de verdad sintió como si el pasillo se hiciera largo, como en esas películas de miedo. Donde las cosas parecen más lejos de lo que están.

_Criminal, Helga, estás actuando como una mocosa. _

Se paró en seco. Y entonces se fue su nerviosismo y le volvió lo Pataki. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a esas estúpidas escaleras, ignorando a su corazón que le revoloteaba en el pecho.

No iba a ponerse así por nadie, ni siquiera por mequetrefe de Arnold.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aporreó la puerta.

VVVVVVVVVV

La miró como si dudara de sus ojos.

Cómo si ella se tratase de una desconocida, cuando era todo lo contrario. No era que se llevaran mal, habían conversado algunas veces, las necesarias para que ella dejara de ser una abusiva con él. De maneras correctas dado que era el mejor amigo del novio de su casi hermana.

Y en otro tiempo, algo mucho más importante que eso.

- ¿Helga?

- Siempre tan perspicaz he, ¿Arnoldo? – entró a su cuarto sin pedir permiso. Claro, no había dejado de llamarle por algunos de sus motes favoritos, eso jamás cambiaría.

- ¿Sucede algo con Gerald o Phoebe? – era la única pregunta o respuesta tal vez, al por qué ella estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Suceder? – preguntó sarcásticamente. – Lo que probablemente esté sucediendo con respecto a ellos, es que estén por ahí, comiéndose el uno al otro.

- ¡Helga! - la cara sonrojada de Arnold divertía a la chica.

- Cielos, Arnoldo, eres un mojigato. – ella tomó asiento sin permiso en su sillón, demostraba más confianza de la que tenía, hasta ella misma se sorprendía. - Estoy bromeando. Ellos están bien, pero si tu amigo le hace algo más allá de lo ilegal a la mía se meterá en más problemas de lo que tendrá en sus siguientes vidas.

- ¿Dime qué haces aquí, entonces? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, se acercó a donde estaba su escritorio y la hoja aun reposaba, inmaculada, en el escritorio.

Ella miró su cuarto, maravillándose en secreto lo que era estar en su cuarto sin estar a escondidas, sin entrar a hurtadillas. Si su yo de nueve años estuviera en ese momento, se habría vuelto loca.

Miró entonces el bote de basura desbordado de desesperación.

- Vengo a hacer mi buena obra del día. – le sonrió, no fue una sonrisa amable, tampoco fue una de cortesía, era una sonrisa que solo Helga Pataki podía ofrecer. Una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia.- Supe que tu poesía es patética.

- Y…¿vienes a burlarte? - sintió un genuino enojo en su interior.

¿Por qué era ella la que siempre lograba sacarle de sus casillas? Nunca comprendería como lo lograba.

- No, de hecho. Tienes mucha suerte, el cosmos te ha favorecido este día. – dijo ella extendiendo los antebrazos a sus lados y bajándolos a la vez, dando énfasis en sus palabras.

Cada vez más no entendía a esta joven. Hacía tiempo que él había sido el objeto de sus abusos, apodos y él siempre terminaba por tenerle paciencia. Sabía lo que era vivir con el apellido Pataki. Lo vio de cerca muchas veces, compartieron un día de gracias hacía tanto tiempo y se dio cuenta, lo triste que era ella debajo de ese mal humor. La comprendía y a la vez la resentía.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, ella dejaba entrever algo más. Un matiz de dulzura y melancolía. No siempre dejaba que esa parte de ella se expusiera. Pero él lo había notado alguna vez. Ciertamente esa chica lo desesperaba, lo intrigaba, y confundía.

- Vengo a pagar una deuda de hace años. –se miró las zapatillas por un momento. - Probablemente la habrás olvidado. – ella lo dijo como si hablara del clima, Arnold no se dio cuenta pero ella dudó un poco antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Deuda? ¿Cuál deuda? Tú no me debes nada, Helga. – dijo el tratando de encontrarle pies y cabeza a ese asunto.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

- A tu silencio después de cierto incidente embarazoso y totalmente errático. A ese beso en Industrias Futuro.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	3. La poesía de ella

**3**

**La poesía de ella**

Sentía que las palabras se le negaban a subir por su garganta. Había olvidado por un momento como hablar y se sintió fuera de lugar. Que sea precisamente Helga Pataki quien le recuerde ese momento embarazoso era algo muy incómodo de vivir. La recordó como si fuera el día anterior, sentada en el suelo, llena de lluvia y con un traje que le venía enorme. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y su voz sonaba tan distinta a la Helga abusona.

Se veía distinta.

Entonces ella se le confesó a base de insistencia de él. Y la recordó, nerviosa y desesperada, con un tono de voz dulce, con amor. La vio como una Helga distinta. No tan delicada como Lila, ni femenina. Pero el amor que se veía en sus ojos, en su voz en su desesperación infantil, la volvió dulce. Su amor la hizo femenina, aunque fuera por solo unos minutos.

El beso fue desesperado, un beso arrebatado. Hambriento de años de fingir saña, de fingir indiferencia, un beso que se deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él era tan joven, pensaba que ese beso había sido producto de la adrenalina, de la confusión. Ellos mismos quedaron en que solo fue un acto de locura momentánea. Un error. Y mejor se había olvidado de eso, dejándolo muy dentro de sus recuerdos. Queriendo dejarle morir en algún punto de su memoria.

Que Helga lo amara, no había nada más irreal que eso. Entonces ella soltó una risa, y Arnold sintió que se estaba burlando de él. Cómo si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

- La verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado, pero por tu expresión creo que no es así. Tu cara dice culpable, Arnoldo. – ella se paró y se puso a dos pasos de él.

- Fue la idea más loca que he escuchado. Y eso que he escuchado muchas ideas locas. – entonces él le brindó una sonrisa de circunstancias, no quería verse grosero, no quería sonar tampoco como si la idea de que ella tuviera sentimientos fuese una locura. – Pero supongo que debía haber un historial detrás para que fuera real esa confesión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mis insultos y bolitas de papel en tu cabello no fueron demasiado convincentes para ti? – dijo ella sarcástica.

Entonces ambos se rieron y fue un momento muy extraño para los dos. Compartir un chiste a solas se sentía muy íntimo para ellos. Una sensación personal muy incómoda y a la vez relajante.

Entonces sin darse cuenta el se llevó una mano a su antebrazo, un poco incómodo, un poco intrigado de nuevo, al recordar las palabras de ella. _Vine a pagar una deuda._

- Entonces…en vista de mi discreción, ¿qué tienes para mí? – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, siguiéndole la corriente, de verdad curioso.

- Pasa que yo escribo... – comenzó ella restándole importancia y tomando la hoja en blanco de Arnold, mirándola como si viera una pintura.

- ¿Perdón?

- Como oíste, cabeza de balón. – de nuevo los motes, Arnold rodó los ojos. – Aunque me creas más insensible que un pedazo de roca, yo escribo.

- Pues, pareces del tipo de persona que lee. Pero nunca pensé en ti como una persona sensible. – al momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, no quería que sonara así.

Ella miró a Arnold con una pregunta en sus ojos, o más bien, una acusación. Entonces este se sonrojó, a causa de sus escrúpulos y se sintió avergonzado.

- No es lo que quiero decir, verás me refiero a que….oh, diablos. – era divertido ver al señor amabilidad siendo derrotado en silencio. La sola mirada acusadora de Helga lo mandó a la banca.

- Lo sé, zoquete. – dijo ella con un tono de voz más suave de lo que parecería, era una voz de conformidad. – Sé que no parezco la reina de la sensibilidad, pero no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

- O sea que eres cursi.

- Por Dios, Arnoldo, si no sabes la diferencia entre ser romántica y ser cursi, no te atrevas a opinar. ¿Quieres que te haga el maldito ensayo o no?

- Claro que se la diferencia…espera, ¿hacer mi ensayo? ¿Te lo pidió Gerald?

- Nadie me lo dijo, pero creo que sé porqué deseas ganar. – esta vez no había un doble sentido en su voz, ni segundas intensiones. Ella decía la verdad. Lo sabía.

El rubio miró a la chica con la hoja en blanco en su mano. No sabía que tan buena era escribiendo, pero dado que Helga era la mejor en su clase de literatura, supuso que por alguna razón sería.

Ella estaba ahí, sin que nadie se lo pidiera. De nuevo ayudándole, esta vez sin disfraces, sin esconderse ni ser descubierta.

- ¿Entonces? No tengo todo el día. – ella se cruzó de brazos, estaba eliminando esa atmósfera de incomodidad que se había instalado en su habitación, en medio de los dos, tan densa que casi podía tocarla.

Helga Pataki estaba ahí, frente a él, visible y siendo franca. Diciéndole de una manera no muy amable que si quería ser ayudado. De nuevo. Ella dijo que estaba pagando su deuda, así que tal vez no sería trampa.

- Pues bien, ayúdame a conseguir ese premio.

Helga sonrió de lado y tomó un bolígrafo

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Encontró al muy flojo acostado en el pórtico donde lo había dejado. Con su cámara fotográfica descansando a su lado. Sintió el impulso malicioso de darle una patada.

Pero él la notó antes de que siquiera pudiera echar el pie hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu pequeña aventura?

- Aceptó. Le di el primer borrador. – metió sus manos a su jersey lavanda que Phoebe amablemente le prestó, y se puso en camino a su casa, con Alan detrás de ella.

- Eso fue rápido. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Amenazaste con besarlo de nuevo? – dijo él burlándose de su situación.

- Repite eso y tendrás que pasar las navidades encaramado en una silla de ruedas. – dijo ella con mala actitud.

El joven siguió riéndose a sus anchas mientras la rubia pensaba si no había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

VVVV

Había pasado ya una semana y media. En la clase de Simmons estaban todos muy nerviosos y emocionados, pensando quién sería el ganador de tan ansiada presea.

Helga había terminado el ensayo hacía apenas cuatro días y Arnold se lo había entregado al señor Simmons. Este dijo haber estado muy impresionado ante su trabajo y le deseó mucha suerte al joven.

Sin saber que los planes de Arnold iban más allá de un simple viaje escolar. Él tenía una misión que a cualquier costo iba a cumplir. Fuera o no con permiso del profesor.

Helga estaba sentada en su banco, silenciosa y expectante. Deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente buena para ganar, para darle una oportunidad al chico Shortman. Un último regalo para él.

A su vez Arnold se sentía demasiado nervioso, deseaba que pasara el tiempo deprisa, para no sentirse en esa zozobra terrible.

Todos parecían estar ajenos a su angustia personal, comentando lo que harían de ser los ganadores, Nadine comentaba lo emocionada que estaba de conocer nuevos ecosistemas insectos; Rhonda esperaba conocer personas interesantes, modas exóticas.

Sid esperaba aventuras, secundado por Harold y Stinky.

Nadie podía imaginar cómo estaba Arnold por dentro, ni siquiera Gerald, mejor amigo de la infancia, ni siquiera Helga, quien había escrito por él ese ensayo.

Estaba sintiendo tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que sentir primero, o que pensar. La espera lo estaba matando.

Pero no debió esperar mucho, porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró el señor Simmons llevando con él unos legajos.

Sintió tragar duro.

- Bueno, debo decirles que sus ensayos fueron tan interesantes, todos tan "especiales" en su forma de ser – indicó el profesor con sus dedos. – Rhonda, tu ensayo sobre la poesía del vestir fue interesante.

La chica sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Nadine, la naturaleza, la mejor idea para hacer poesía. Ehmm, Curly, el tuyo no lo entendí. "Métodos de tortura del siglo XVIII" no creo que sea poesía. – dijo tratando de ser amable.

- Diablos. – murmuró por lo bajo el chico de lentes.

- Pero definitivamente, este, me llegó al alma. – dijo con cierto tono de voz, como si de verdad le gustara.

Entonces Helga reconoció su legajo color celeste, bueno, el legajo de Arnold. Vio a Simmons depositar los demás en su escritorio. Abrió el legajo con cuidado, ceremoniosamente.

- Les leeré un fragmento de él.

Arnold se dio cuenta que no sabía lo que Helga escribió, y la miró. Pero ella tenía un aspecto insondable, veía a Simmons como si no supiera lo que había en esas hojas, escritas con su propio corazón.

"Comprendo que tus besos  
jamás han de ser míos,  
comprendo que en tus ojos  
no me he de ver jamás,  
y te amo y en mis locos  
y ardientes desvaríos  
bendigo tus desdenes,  
adoro tus desvíos,  
y en vez de amarte menos  
te quiero mucho más.

Qué vanidad imaginar  
que puedo darte todo, el amor y la dicha,  
itinerarios, música, juguetes.  
Es cierto que es así:  
todo lo mío te lo doy, es cierto,  
pero todo lo mío no te basta  
como a mí no me basta que me des  
todo lo tuyo.  
Por eso no seremos nunca  
la pareja perfecta, la tarjeta postal,  
si no somos capaces de aceptar  
que sólo en la aritmética  
el dos nace del uno más el uno.  
Por ahí un papelito  
que solamente dice:  
Siempre fuiste mi espejo,  
quiero decir que para  
verme tenía que mirarte."

Arnold por un momento ignoró que ese era "su" propio poema, estaba realmente fascinado y sorprendido por la poesía de Helga. No notó las miradas de Simmons y sus compañeros sobre él.

Pues estaba viendo a Helga, viéndola y sorprendiéndose de esa extraña contradicción que era ella.

Ahí estaba, cruzada de brazos, tan indiferente a esas palabras, tan hermosas. Que vinieron de su propio interior. Con un aspecto indescifrable en sus ojos, no parecía ser la misma persona que escribió esa poesía. Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos.

Y se dio cuenta entonces, que todos le miraban.

- Bien, tenemos un ganador. – dijo Simmons con su sonrisa amena. – Arnold Shortman

Se quedó mudo. No podía creer su suerte.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Hola a todos. **

**Me alegra les haya gustado. Se que dije que actualizaría los domingos, pero es que a veces me encuentro con tiempo y escribo y pues, todo sale. **

**Mitzuki-Akari: Gracias, trato de que la redacción sea buena, aunque hay ciertos errores de dedo que debo corregir jeje**

**Lore, Karagabrielle, gracias, por su opinión. Espero poder hacer una buena versión de TJM. Espero les siga gustando esta historia. **

**José, que puedo decirte que no sepas **** gracias, sii, tendré mas cuidado. Y como ya he mencionado en mi dedicatoria. Esta historia es para ti.**

**Los poemas son estractos de Julio Cortazar y Manuel Acuña**

**Se despide**

**Anna Shortman**


	4. Por que el que espera, obtiene

**4**

**Porque el que espera, obtiene**

Arnold miraba el boleto como un objeto misterioso y liberador a la vez. Lo miraba como quien ve una ruta de escape, lo miraba como un vagabundo ve una hogaza de pan. Ese boleto lo emocionaba y lo aterraba. Lo miraba y no sabía cómo la suerte había intercedido a su favor. Lo miraba y sentía que algo en su interior se encogía.

Pero ese boleto; sin la información adecuada, sin saber leer bien el mapa que encontró en el diario de su padre, sin saber donde comenzar, no valía nada.

Lo tocó con las yemas de sus dedos y lo tomó como quien tomara un pájaro, con cuidado, con miedo a perder esa oportunidad.

Abrió el cajón y lo guardó ahí, queriendo no seguir pensando, no seguir divagando.

Lo tenía por fin y punto. Había ganado y esa era la primera parte del plan. Lo demás vendría por agregado.

Entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la ruta de cómo había llegado ese bendito boleto a sus manos. Había llegado de la mano de quien menos se lo esperaba, de quien siempre lo ayudaba y siempre lo despreciaba. O eso pensaba él.

Helga era un enigma. Un acertijo difícil de leer, había llegado a su puerta dispuesta a ayudarle en algo que no tenía beneficios para ella. Sin más explicación que un beso fortuito en su infancia. Un beso que tal vez uno de ellos no deseaba, que no esperaba, pero sucedió y desde entonces había tenido la duda. Pero nunca respuesta.

Había pasado tres días desde que se anunció quién había ganado el concurso. En ese lapso de tiempo nunca pudo acercarse a la rubia, había coincidido con ella al acompañar a su mejor amigo a casa de Phoebe y había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre había una excusa, siempre había una sonrisa de medio lado y una explicación detrás.

_Estoy cansada, Cabeza de balón. Hoy veré la lucha con Harold. Tengo una montaña de tarea. _

No sabía si apostar por su corazonada, o simplemente dejarlo pasar. Helga estaba evitándolo.

Ese poema, tan personal, tan sincero, tan doloroso. Tan diferente a ella, tan distinto a lo que se imaginó que sería. Si había ganado era por ella y sus sentimientos plasmados en papel.

Porque suponía que para escribir así debía sentir lo que escribía. Uno no escribe algo que no experimenta, algo que no vive.

Parecía un poema de resignación, de aceptar lo que ya no se puede tener y de aquello que nunca podrá ser. Y por alguna razón, le entristeció; la aceptación de ella a lo inevitable.

Eran las once de la noche, y no sentía sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirando el escritorio, concretamente su cajón. Al día siguiente ese boleto lo iba a llevar a su destino.

Pero esa noche, el poema de Helga no lo dejó dormir.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

- Phoebe los hizo, ¿quieres? – el chico de color acercó el envoltorio cuadrado a su mejor amigo, mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera de las aerolíneas.

Olía delicioso.

Gerald había llevado un sándwich, uno de pastrami precisamente. Arnold aceptó su oferta, mirándolo y suspirando con resignación, pensando en todas esas casualidades que la vida da. Parecía que alguien allá arriba se burlaba de él.

- Hizo uno para cada quién. Pero parece que la idea del pastrami fue de Helga. – dedujo el joven del peinado afro.

- Si, eso imaginé.

Entonces miró hacia donde estaban los profesores, hablando con la mayoría de los padres. Explicando y proporcionando los teléfonos del hotel donde se hospedarían. Había muchas caras familiares, los señores Kyo y Reba Heyedrhal, quienes abrazaban a su hija; los señores Berman, quienes despedían amorosamente a su Harold, a quien se le notaba el bochorno por la forma en que alejaba los besos de su madre como si fuera la peste; los señores Lloyd, quienes daban incansables consejos a su caprichosa hija.

Mas a su derecha vio a todos los del clan Stinky, la madre del chico le daba una caja de plástico, probablemente pie de limón. Miró a los padres de Eugene Horowitz, quienes le dieron un enorme maletín azul, probablemente uno de primeros auxilios y medicamento para alergias, pensó el rubio.

Estaban los padres y hermanos de Gerald, estaban los padres de Sid, de Nadine, de Iggy, hasta de Brainy, inclusive sus abuelos estaban conversando con el profesor Simmons, se habían despedido de él hacia unos momentos, así que los dejó conversar con su profesor.

Estaba una enorme aglomeración de personas, de risas, de buenos deseos, de bendiciones y una que otra lágrima tímida. Había tantas personas, que no notó al principio, la menuda figura de Helga, sola mirando sin ver por la ventana panorámica hacia los aviones.

Cruzada de brazos, llena de hostilidad y aunque no quisiera, de soledad.

Buscó a Gerald con la mirada, pero este se había adelantado a despedirse de su madre y de Timberly. Si buscaba un buen momento era ese.

- Nunca había salido de Hillwood…¿y tú? – no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir, y se reprochó por ello.

No se imaginaba por qué, pero desde el poema y su oferta, era un problema hablar con ella.

- Mientras más pronto me suba a esa cafetera, mejor. – dijo ella sin mirarle.

Arnold guardó silencio, no sabía que contestar a eso. Entonces notó, lo sola que estaba.

- ¿No vendrá nadie a despedirse de ti?

- Lo que ves es lo que hay, Arnoldo. – dijo ella poniendo un antebrazo en el barandal plateado, con una sonrisa sardónica de medio lado. – Bob y Miriam se quedaron dormidos. Les había dicho desde días antes, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

- Helga, - dijo su nombre con un tono de réplica - al menos debiste decirle que te ibas.

- Tranquilo, chispita. Les dejé una nota, no creo que…

Pero en ese momento escucharon una voz cantarina y preocupada. Llamando a Helga constantemente. A la rubia se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a su hermana mayor, recién llegada desde Suiza con una endemoniada maleta rosa siendo arrastrada detrás de ella.

- Por amor al pastrami, cabeza de balón, mátame ahora mismo.

Olga Pataki envolvió a Helga en un abrazo lleno cursi y empalagoso amor. La cara de Helga era tan graciosa que Arnold contuvo una sonrisa.

- Oh, Helga. – la chica tomó las mejillas de su hermana menor como si esta aun tuviera nueve años. - Si no hubiera llegado ese mail a tiempo no hubiera alcanzado el vuelo de Suiza. No puedo dejar que te vayas sola a Centroamérica.

La rubia miró a Olga y luego a lo lejos, a su mejor amiga, esperando una respuesta a tan inesperada y desagradable llegada.

Phoebe respondió con una sonrisa incipiente y una mano alzada, con gesto de circunstancias. Su rostro decía culpable.

_Esta me las pagas, Heyedrhal. _Helga miró de nuevo a su encimosa hermana.

- Olga, no voy sola. – como pudo se libró de su agarre y se acomodó instintivamente su gorrito café. - Como puedes ver, toda mi clase va, el director Wartz, Simmons. Solo tú eres la única que cree que me adentraré sola a la indómita selva. – estaba siendo sarcástica, pero claro, su hermana mayor era inmune al sarcasmo.

- ¡El profesor Simmons! – exclamó la mujer, como si acabara de caer en cuenta. – Debo decirle que compré un boleto.

Se fue de ahí, dejando su maletín con ellos.

Helga apretaba los puños y la mandíbula. Estaba furiosa, ella que pensaba podría estar lejos de todos los Pataki y disfrutar del viaje, y ahora resultaba que tendría "niñera".

Estaba tan furiosa que no notó que Arnold aún seguía ahí, mirándola con una sonrisa que quería esconder.

- ¿Y tú que miras? – estaba sonrojada y enojada.

No le dejó responder, y se fue enojada a encontrarse con Phoebe.

Entonces sonó el altavoz de la aerolínea, avisando que el avión a San Lorenzo iba partir. Helga fue la primera en abordar, a lado de Phoebe.

- Vamos, viejo. – su mejor amigo le puso una mano en el hombro. – o los mejores asientos los ocuparán.

- Gerald, todos los asientos son iguales.

- Si bueno, me refiero, a los que están cerca de mi novia.

Tomaron sus mochilas para seguir la fila de alumnos cuando vieron a una pareja aproximarse a ellos. Eran Bob y Miriam Pataki.

- Alfred, ¿cierto?

- Ehm, soy Arnold, señor Pataki.

- Si, como sea, - dijo restándole importancia. - ¿la niña ya subió al avión no es así?

Arnold supuso que "la niña" debía ser Helga.

- Sí, ella acaba de subir.

- Bueno, si ves a Olga, dile que se olvidó de esto. – el hombre le puso la correa de un bolso pequeño en su mano. – Y que cuando regrese está castigada por un mes, hasta hoy nos dijo que se iba a ese viaje escolar.

Arnold lo aceptó, pero por un momento dudó. ¿Se refería a la hermana mayor de Helga?

- Señor Pataki, Olga está ahí, con el señor Simmons. De hecho, esta es su maleta. – dijo Arnold un poco confundido, por lo que conocía Big Bob jamás reprendía a Olga y segundo, Helga había dicho que ella les había dicho ya sobre ese viaje.

- ¡Olga! – Miriam salió por un momento de su estupor y fue al encuentro de su hija junto con su marido.

- Eso fue raro. – dijo el chico de color.

- Lo sé. ¿No has notado que siempre llama a Helga por el nombre de Olga? – dijo Arnold, encaminándose con su amigo a la fila.

- Viejo, eso son cosas de las cuales uno es mejor no meterse.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

VVVVVVVVV

Cerró los ojos deseando que el maldito avión despegara de una buena vez. Se encontraba de mal humor, no había desayunado y no tenía ganas de soportar a su hermana mayor. Estaba aliviada de saberla lejos de ella, y luego con este viaje, a sus padres. Pero ahora, todo se había ido por el retrete.

Pensaba en su yo de nueve años y en la situación de ahora. En el amor que sentía por Arnold, un amor que la hacía capaz de todo por él. Pensaba que eso había quedado atrás. Había decidido seguir con su vida e ignorar ese amor platónico e imposible.

Pero entonces sus ojos, él esperando, él deseando. Y entonces no pudo contra su voluntad ni su corazón. Había decidido hacer un último favor, una última vez. Pero ahora se sentía un poco como esas veces atrás.

El incipiente amor. Tanto que deseó poder hacer algo por él que no quedara en el anonimato, algo que le demostrara, que ella no siempre era hostil. Que ella también podía sentir empatía. Que ella pensaba en él.

Y ahora estaban en ese avión. Por ella…, para él. Y él lo sabía. Pero entonces todo se volvió extraño y no podía mantener una conversación con él. No quería que le preguntara sobre el poema.

Miro por la ventana, el asfalto avanzaba al tiempo que oía las turbinas rugir, el asfalto iba cada vez más a prisa. Levantó la vista, hacia las nubes, imaginando si este viaje tendría frutos. Si Arnold encontraría a su familia. Si conservaría el buen juicio con Olga revoloteando por ahí.

- Phoebe, ¿podrías decirme por qué demonios le avisaste a Olga que me iría?

- Lo siento, Helga. Sabía que tus padres no vendrían a despedirte, y aunque no quieras, ella es tu hermana y el único miembro de tu familia moderadamente normal. – mintió ella cortésmente.

- El único que me nota, querrás decir.

- Son tus palabras, no mías. – se disculpó.

Entonces un pequeño bolso descendió desde arriba y se balanceó delante de sus narices.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Helga lo tocó.

Phoebe miró sobre el asiento y vio a su novio y a Arnold, este último tenía la correa en su mano antes de ser arrebatada por la rubia.

- Gerald. – la chica asiática lucia una bonita sonrisa.

- Hola, dulzura. – le dijo galantemente el aludido, depositó un casto beso en su coronilla.

- Arrgg, consíganse un hotel. Y tú, - dijo mirando a Arnold.- ¿se puede saber que haces con MI bolso? – exigió saber.

- Tu padre. Él me lo dio. – explicó Arnold.

- ¿Bob? Que buen chiste, Arnoldo.

- Es verdad, Pataki. Acabamos de verlos. – comentó Gerald.

Helga le ignoró y se levantó para guardar su bolso en el maletero del techo pero resbaló de sus manos. Arnold y Helga trataron de tomarlo en el aire inútilmente y este cayó al suelo arrojando al exterior su contenido.

Un paquete de galletas, un paquete de goma de mascar, kleenex y una libretita.

En la portada estaba escrito el nombre de Helga.

Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Era su diario. Sintió el rostro enrojecérsele, pero entonces vio lo que se había salido de este y sintió que no podría ser peor. Iba a tomarlo cuando Arnold se le adelantó.

Tomó el papel doblado y por su tamaño parecía grande, abrió el librito al azar para meterlo de nuevo en su lugar. Pero hubo algo escrito en un papel que lo detuvo.

- No te atrevas a leerlo, Arnoldo. – le arrebató el librito, con el rostro enrojecido.

Pero era tarde.

Arnold había leído su propio nombre en el papel.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

**Este capítulo fue un poco difícil, pero espero haya quedado bien. **

**Un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no **

**Se despide**

**Anna Shortman**


	5. Un lugar familiarmente extraño

***nota: Me he tomado la libertad de inventar el pueblito, horas de viaje, etc.**

**5**

**Un lugar familiarmente extraño**

Le había arrebatado el libro con vergüenza y enojo irracional. Él no había hecho nada, no había hurgado intencionalmente en su intimidad, había sido amable al levantar el pequeño diario rosa. No entendía por qué Helga había reaccionado de esa forma. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que la había visto desnuda.

Por una parte se sentía confundido por la reacción de ella, vulnerable y expuesta, por otro, la duda le carcomía. Su nombre en el librito rosa. Era tan indescifrable como ella misma.

Se miraron por un momento. Ella con el reclamo en el rostro, y él con una pregunta en sus ojos. Ella aun estrujaba el encuadernado con dedos temblorosos y pegado a su cuerpo, como si deseara esconderlo dentro de ella. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando Phoebe, bendita Phoebe tomó acción sobre este asunto incómodo.

- Entonces, cuéntame, Arnold. ¿Qué hace a San Lorenzo tan especial para que lo hayas elegido como destino? – sus palabras eran precisas para dar en el blanco, y su tono, casual.

El cambio de tema hubiera sido trivial para cualquiera, pero la rubia había notado esa semi-sonrisa en su mejor amiga, la sonrisa del disimulo.

- Bueno, pues…- dudó un momento antes de responder, con sus pensamientos dirigidos aun en la dirección de la rubia. - ….es que es donde mis padres se conocieron. Y de alguna manera, aunque no lo he pisado nunca, supongo que es parte de mí y quiero conocer de donde provine.. – mintió a medias.

- Será increíble, ¿no lo crees, Arnie? – complementó Gerald. – Aunque la idea de pisar la incivilización aun me friquea.

- Suenas tan Rhonda. - Phoebe se rió suavemente.

- Eyyy ya verás tú, pequeña chica lista. – jugeteó Gerald, tratando de alcanzar con sus manos los delgados hombros de su novia.

Entre risas y juegos de los tres, Helga aprovechó para sentarse disimuladamente, aun con el corazón indudablemente aun conmocionado.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, pero a la vez lo consideró tan nuevo como pasado. Él no había hecho nada, no había dicho nada en especial, no la había mirado distinto ni la había tocado siquiera. Pero aún así había detonado algo. Había encendido de nuevo ese switch.

Sentía que ese favorcito estaba cobrándole factura; se preguntaba si su renuencia a volver a sentir el amor que sentía por ese chico no estaría resquebrajándose.

Arnold estaba afectándole más de lo que ella quería permitirse.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Llevaban al menos catorce horas de vuelo, y todos habían cambiado sus rostros de entusiasmo a unos donde solo podía leerse, "sueño-cansancio-hambre-". Para el alivio de todos habían aterrizado en Sta. Rita, pueblo cercano a San Lorenzo y único con pistas de aterrizaje.

- No siento mi trasero. – comentó Stinky con agotamiento, tomando su mochila con una lentitud digna de Mandíbulas*.

- Lo último de lo que deseo saber, Stinky, es de tu trasero. – Helga parecía tener un peor humor que el de Harold, quien a empujones se abría paso entre los estudiantes hacia la salida.

- Espero que haya al menos un buen hotel donde hospedarnos, no pienso soportar mosquitos, ni el calor húmedo de este lugar. – Rhonda se abanicaba con un folleto sobre San Lorenzo, se le veía en su rostro su superioridad y su hastío.

- Déjame cargar tu equipaje, Rhonda, querida. – la sonrisa maniaca de Curly y la reacción de asco de Rhonda, en nada había cambiado.

- Argg, aléjate de mí, fenómeno.

La morena se alejó lo más rápido que la multitud de estudiantes pudo permitirle, con Curly pisándole los talones.

Todos hablaban y se quejaban, se animaban y se preguntaban. La emoción de un lugar nuevo e inexplorado por sus ojos.

- Será tan divertido, conocer nuevas culturas. – parecía que el ambiente de cansancio y hostilidad no habían afectado a la pacífica Sheena quien hablaba animadamente con Nadine.

- Yo deseo poder ver nuevos insectos para mi colección. – la chica rubia sacó un librito con fotos y anotaciones de toda clase de escarabajos, arañas, mariposas.

Helga caminaba entre la gente, a su lado estaba Phoebe, pero ella estaba tan concentrada viendo el mapa y nombres de los lugares de la región que no notó que un chico las seguía muy de cerca.

- Bueno, dulce Mab**, - la rubia escuchó una voz llamándola detrás, y al momento supo que no era Brainy. – Ya que has concluido tu misión, ¿disfrutarás del lugar o también intentarás otra acción noble tan poco frecuente en ti?

- El trato ya se cumplió. El chico puede arreglárselas solo, ya lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces atrás. – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

- Yo lo he visto hacerlo gracias a la ayuda que siempre obtiene. – dijo con toda la intención de que sonara como quería.

- De mí ya no obtendrá nada. Él tiene al cepillo barato.

- Que fría.

Arnold y Gerald iban detrás de ellos, iban bajando por las escaleras del avión. Comentaban en voz baja, camuflajeandose entre ese barullo de emoción y cansancio.

- Bueno, viejo. Misión cumplida, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Arnold no contestó de inmediato, observaba su alrededor como quien pudiera ver por primera vez. No era aun San Lorenzo, pero la visión de la gente, de sus casas, de su selva, casi lo hace llorar.

Estaba tan cerca, y no sabía qué dirección tomar ahora. Entonces un nombre apareció en sus recuerdos. Era lo más cercano que tenía a una pista.

- Eduardo. –en su voz hubo determinación.- Debemos buscar a un hombre llamado Eduardo.

VVVVVVVVV

Le llevaron arrastras hacia la solitaria casita. Parecía inofensiva y hogareña, si no supiera lo que habitaba dentro. Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, y el sudor le resbalaba por las cienes, por el cuello y su camisa estaba humedecida.

Uno de los hombres que lo llevaban casi en vilo, hablaba en un idioma extranjero, y no entendía una sola palabra. Por más que le decía que se trataba de un error este hombre solo gruñía más palabras duras y lo forzaba con más energía. Sus brazos estaban matándole. Pero era lo último de sus preocupaciones. Sabía que lo habían ido a buscar por información. Y sabía lo que _Él_ le haría si no decía lo que quería.

La gente hablaba, había rumores. Esperaba que la mitad de ellos fuesen mentira.

El hombre de su izquierda lo encañonaba con un revólver y presionaba contra sus costillas tanto que le hacía daño. Llegaron al umbral de la casa y abrieron la mosquitera.

Lo aventaron dentro como un costal de papas. Y cerraron la puerta detrás de él. Sentía el corazón martillearle con fuerza en el pecho y podía notar como el sudor le recorría la espalda, por calor y por adrenalina.

Aporreó la puerta, pidiendo ayuda. Diciendo el error que cometían, estaban equivocados de hombre. Entonces oyó un crujir de madera a su espalda. Y notó que solo una parte de la habitación estaba iluminada.

Había algo que parecía ser una mesa al final, pero no estaba seguro. Si no se hubiera fijado bien, no hubiese notado una figura entrecortada moverse en su asiento. Silenciosa como un jaguar en la noche.

- Perdona la hostilidad de Swayer, le gusta exagerar. – una voz dura como la piedra y fría como la lluvia sonó en la parte oscurecida de la habitación.

Fernando pudo entender las palabras de ese hombre, no era americano, ni tenía acento. Era alguien de la región, pero sin ese modismo pueblerino. No, ese hombre no era común.

- Señor, - se quitó el sombrero con la actitud de un hombre humilde, en su voz se notaba el temor que le producía su futuro - , le pido una disculpa, pero creo que se ha equivocado...

La voz le interrumpió en un sonido agudo y duro a la vez. Se había levantado y arrastrado la silla a la vez.

- No, querido amigo. Verás, quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes...- sonaron pasos, unas botas contra la madera. Su voz sonaba falsamente cortés.

- ¿Saber, señor? – empezó a tartamudear. – ¿Qué puede decirle un hombre ignorante como yo a usted?

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, sobre _El corazón_.

- Yo no sé nada, se lo juro. Esa es una leyenda estúpida sobre magia ridícula, créame que esas son historias para los turistas que…- las palabras le salían como un tropel imparable, pero el hombre le volvió a callar con un golpe sordo en la mesa.

- ¡No sea estúpido, Fernando! – el aludido sintió que le estrujaba el pecho con unas manos frías e invisibles, tardó en darse cuenta que estaba aterrado. – La vida de usted y de su familia dependen de lo que me conteste.

Ya no había cortesía fingida, no había tranquilidad ensayada. Había en su voz algo que al pobre Fernando le supo a verdad. Sabía que no iba a salir vivo de ese lugar.

- Entiéndalo, señor…- trató por última vez de hacer razonar al hombre desconocido. – Aunque se lo dijese, no podría jamás encontrarlo, ni poseerlo. No nos pertenece a nosotros.

- Yo digo que me pertenece y que no. – notó un extraño brillo en la oscuridad, relejo del foco amarillento entre ambos hombres. ¿Era un cuchillo acaso? ¿Sería eso lo que acabaría con su vida?

El hombre gritó en el inglés, a sus dos hombres, detrás de la puerta y estos entraron. Por el tono de su voz supo que no era nada bueno. Los hombres compartieron una maliciosa sonrisa. Y lo tomaron de las axilas de nuevo, pero antes de salir el hombre habló de nuevo.

- No sé si sepa nadar, Fernando. – dijo el hombre con su voz renovada y confiada, afablemente fría. – Pero yo que usted, nadaría rápido a la orilla.

Los ojos de Fernando se abrieron como platos. Los rumores decían que "La sombra" arrojaba a sus enemigos a los cocodrilos.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

- Nos llevaran a San Lorenzo en la mañana. – anunciaba el director Wartz. – Iremos en un barco de vapor. Así que por esta noche descansen y duerman bien porque partiremos a las 7:00 am.

- Por favor los chicos conmigo y con el director y las chicas con la señorita Pataki. – el profesor Simmons señalaba a Olga quien estaba colgada del brazo de Helga, quien tenía un rostro de mortal resignación.

- Oh, Helga, tu y yo compartiremos habitación. – decía con su voz irritantemente cursi.

- Ni hablar, tú compártela con Rhonda, que seguramente se encontraran tan….similares – dijo tratando de no sonar ruda, de verdad estaba esforzándose. De verdad.

- Pero Helga…- estaba empleando su tono lastimero para conseguir lo que quería, pero con su hermana estaba totalmente equivocada si pensaba que lograría algo. – Ve este viaje como un tiempo para nosotras.

- No, ese barco ya zarpo, querida. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Yo voy con Phoebe, arréglatelas como puedas.

Ignoró la voz de su hermana tomando su mochila y a su mejor amiga y avanzando escaleras arriba con la llave de la habitación en mano.

- Helga, eres demasiado dura con ella.

- Lo siento, por Olga pero si duermo en la misma habitación que ella, solo lograré un insomnio de los mil demonios, Phoebe, y tengo suficiente material esta noche sin que ella intervenga.

Unas voces al final del pasillo la hicieron detenerse.

- No sabes ni su dirección, ni siquiera sabes si aun vive ese hombre.

- Gerald, es la única persona que podría llevarme a la pista correcta. Este hombre fue hasta Hillwood solo para buscar a mis padres. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, así que vale la pena intentarlo.

Gerald notó que Phoebe y Helga se acercaban, carraspeó y con una sonrisa fue con su novia a despedirse por esa noche. Helga rodó los ojos.

- Creo que iré a vomitar, con tu permiso Phoebe. – la rubia se adelantó, trató de evadir al muchacho Shortman pero este tomó la mano de ella, causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

Lo miró con un ligero rubor, recorriéndole con la vista los ojos y la mano que tocaba la suya. Tan rápido como fue el contacto, este cesó.

- Disculpa, pero deseaba hablar contigo Helga.

- ¿Sobre qué? – ella avanzó pero él le seguía los pasos, incansable.

- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero no sé como…- con adorable nerviosismo tocó su nuca.

Helga sentía que ese sentimiento olvidado revoloteó en su vientre. ¿Acaso él…? No podía…¡no ahora! No cuando ella casi lo había sacado de su mente.

- Por una parte, debo decir gracias. – algo dentro de ella sintió que se desinflaba. ¿Decepción acaso? – No te he agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí. Escribir para mí y conseguir este premio, que debió ser tuyo. Pero gracias.

- No tienes qué darme gracias, Arnoldo. – dijo ella, con un tono de voz tan poco convencional en ella, pero el chico no lo notó. – Soy pésima escogiendo destinos turísticos. – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Y pues…la otra es…- ¿por qué diablos se avergonzaba? Tal vez le soltaría un monólogo sobre cuán agradecido estaba y esas cosas…no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle– Quisiera saber porqué estaba mi nombre en ese cuaderno rosa.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

***Mab: ****En el folclore Inglés, Reina Mab (**_**Queen Mab**_**) es un hada. Fue descrito memorablemente en un discurso en**_**Romeo y Julieta**_**, en la que ella es una criatura en miniatura que conduce su carro a través de los rostros de la gente que duerme y les obliga a soñar y cumplir sus deseos.**

**** Mandíbulas: Tortuga anciana que Arnold y Pookie salvaron. **

**Se despide**

**Anna Shortman**


End file.
